The Rages of High School
by Schizzar
Summary: Title will be changed. Mainly Cloud x Leon with hints of Cloud x Reno. Au. Cliche. Lemons later. Cloud is abused nightly by his mother. He's also a gay teenager living in an anti-gay community. Will Leon be able to help him. Rated M for a reason.


**Okay so I found this when I was transferring files from my dad's old and dying laptop that was made in 98. The poor thing is dying! But anyways, this is from about a year ago and you can kind of tell. Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII**

**So be prepared for **

**1: Yaoi and lots of it**

**2: Abuse**

**3: Swearing**

**4: Lots of clichés and sterotypes!**

Cloud was gay. There was absolutely no way around it. But in this world, sometimes, that can be a bad thing. He was a senior at Midgar Highschool and had been living with his secret for five years. His community was a small town and was pretty much one of the most anti-gay communities in the world…well at least it seemed like that to him.

Cloud sighed as he turned off his alarm and rolled out of bed. _Why must school be so early?_ He thought, running a hand through soft blond hair. He grabbed some of his gothic looking clothes from his closet and slowly made his way to the shower, being careful not to wake up his drunk mother. He had heard her come home late last night and didn't want to disturb her.

The shower water was cold and it woke him up instantly. _I really need to fix the water heater,_ he thought as he finished cleaning up and slipped out of the shower. Like always he skipped breakfast, instead heading outside and beginning the short walk to school. As he walked he became lost in his thoughts. _I heard we were getting a new student today. I can't remember his name though. The girls were getting all excited again which means it was a guy. That sort of stinks for me. What if he's a _hot_ guy? Then I'm in trouble. _

Cloud slowly walked into the huge highschool building only to be stopped by the principal. Mr. Perkins was a tall man with brown hair and a nice attitude…or so it seemed. In reality, he was a total fun sucking person whose smile was as fake as plastic trying to look like glass.

"Cloud! I've been meaning to talk to you!" he said cheerily.

Cloud looked up at him. "What'd I do this time?"

Cloud was used to getting in trouble with Mr. Perkins. There was always something wrong with him everyday.

"Nothing Cloud. But I'm informing you that you will be having a locker partner for the rest of the year," Mr. Perkins said in the same cheery tone.

_Still as fun sucking as usual,_ Cloud thought. "The new student?"

"How'd you know? You're such a bright kid!"

Mr. Perkins ruffled his hair and Cloud had to bite his lip from saying, "Why don't you just cut the act and tell me how much you really hate me?"

"Well I'll be going now," Cloud mumbled as he walked past Mr. Perkins.

When he turned down the hallway his locker was in he came to a complete halt. There, standing in front of his locker with a furious expression, was one of the most drop dead gorgeous guys of all time. He had chocolate brown hair that hung around his face and stormy grey eyes. He wore tight fitting leather pants with two belts crisscrossing around his waist. He wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it.

"Um…hey," Cloud stammered as he walked up to the locker. "You're the new guy…right?"

"Yeah. And I can't open the damn locker," he growled, glaring at the red locker.

"Here, I got it," Cloud muttered.

He reached for the lock and twisted it expertly before jerking it open. He stood aside and looked at the boy.

"I guess you're the new student," Cloud said.

"Guess so. Thanks."

"I'm Cloud…and you're?" he wondered.

"Leon," the boy answered as he swung his backpack off his shoulders and set it inside the locker.

Cloud didn't reply, not knowing what to say. He didn't have very many friends at school, which is to say he had one. Her name was Yuffie though she often referred to herself as the Great Ninja. She was a black belt in karate but Cloud thought she often got too full of herself because of it.

"I take it you don't talk much," Leon guessed as he stood aside for Cloud to put his things away.

"Mm," Cloud mumbled.

"Well…we have a half hour before school starts. Can I just…hang out with you?" Leon asked.

Cloud was glad he was facing away from Leon so he could hide the rising heat in his face. _No! You don't want to get close to this guy! You're secret will leak out and then-_

"I understand if you don't want to."

"No! I'll hang out with you," Cloud said hurriedly, inwardly cringing at why he had just agreed.

"Cloud! Hey Cloud!" shouted a voice.

He turned to the left only to be knocked into Leon as a small figure crashed into him. Leon grabbed Cloud's shoulders and held him up as he regained his balance. Cloud shoved Yuffie off him and she winked at him.

She leaned up against the locker, short black hair falling perfectly around her heart shaped face. She was dressed in white sweatpants and a black tank with black street shoes. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled at him.

"I've missed you all winter break Cloud! I wish my mom would've let me come over. She's convinced that you're going to rape me which I think is ridiculous seeing as how you're-"

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelped.

Yuffie stopped and then her eyes locked on Leon, realization dawning on her. "You're the new student," she said.

"Yeah. I'm Leon," Leon said. "So what were you saying?"

"Just that I thought it was ridiculous that my mom would think such a thing seeing as how Cloud is my best friend and all," Yuffie lied easily, a skill she practiced often.

"So who are you?" Leon wondered casually.

Yuffie brightened up. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

One of Leon's eyebrows rose and Cloud's breath caught as he stared at him. "Oh? And what makes you the Great Ninja?"

Cloud blinked and looked away from Leon.

"I'm a black belt in karate I'll have you know!" Yuffie cried. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"No that's okay. Would you like to hang out with Cloud and I?" Leon asked.

Yuffie nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Stop standing there like a lump and let's go Cloud!"

Cloud looked up and rubbed his eyes. _I'm so tired,_ he thought as he walked in between Yuffie and Leon. _Last night was…so crazy._

"Cloud? Are you okay?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud started in surprise when he saw Yuffie's face peering into his. "I'm fine Yuffie. Just tired."

"Then sit down already," Yuffie ordered as they entered the commons.

She forced him into one of the hard chairs and Leon and Yuffie took a seat on either side of him.

"Your school is pretty big," Leon commented as kids began trickling in.

"Yeah pretty much. But a big school means a big student body, and a big student body means a larger amount of people to hate us," Yuffie said.

Leon cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"'Cause we dress differently than them," Cloud sighed, pointing to a group of girls that was walking past.

One of them detached themselves from the group and sauntered over to Leon. She had chocolate brown hair and big blue eyes that stared at him innocently. She wore a short yellow skirt with a white near see through tank top.

"Hi! I'm Selphie! You're the new student right?" she asked cheerily.

Leon nodded but didn't say anything, trying to get a feel for the girl's personality.

"Well allow me to save you from these two freaks. I'm sure you don't want to hang out with them," Selphie said snidely.

"But I do, so you can go now," Leon told her coolly, arms folding across his chest.

Cloud's eyes widened but he kept his head down, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"But why would you want to? I mean, she's a freak who calls herself a great ninja or whatever and he's just…so weird," Selphie sniffed, glancing over at Cloud's slumped over form.

"Yeah…the thing about the Great Ninja? Would you like me to prove how great of a ninja I really am?" Yuffie growled, rising to her feet and falling into a fighting stance.

"Girls! Stop it right now!" barked a voice.

Yuffie looked up in surprise and saw Mrs. Jenks, assistant principal, walking towards them.

"Mrs. Jenks!" Selphie wailed. "Yuffie was threatening me! And I didn't even do anything!"

Mrs. Jenks glared at Yuffie and abruptly grabbed her arm, intent on bringing her to the principal's office. Leon got to his feet.

"Mrs. Jenks I'm going to have to protest," Leon said calmly. "Yuffie was merely standing up to Selphie's taunting. She was ridiculing Cloud and I."

This time Cloud did look up. _He's lying for us?_

"In that case, Selphie, come with me," Mrs. Jenks said coldly, releasing Yuffie and seizing Selphie instead.

"What!" she wailed as Mrs. Jenks dragged her away.

Her friends quickly rushed after them and Leon sat back down. Yuffie fell into a fit of laughter on the ground and Cloud smirked lightly too.

"You guys need to learn to stand up for yourselves better. You were about to let her drag you off weren't you Yuffie," Leon said.

Yuffie nodded, blushing a little as she got back in her seat.

"And you Cloud," Leon said, turning to him. "Didn't even try and stop her."

"Hey now! Don't you dare go getting on Cloud's back! He did nothing wrong!" Yuffie growled.

"Fine, fine. I'm just saying."

"Well that's enough out of you," Yuffie sniffed.

Leon laughed lightly and got to his feet, reaching a hand in his pants pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "Do you guys think you could show me where to find these classes?" he asked.

Yuffie grabbed the paper and scanned it over. "Well that's easy. Just follow Cloud around. You guys have the same classes."

Cloud looked up, startled. "What?"

"Can't stand to be near me is that it?" Leon joked in a tone that suggested he was actually completely serious.

"No that's not it," Cloud answered hurriedly.

"Calm down Spike. It's a joke," Leon said, ruffling Cloud's naturally spiked hair.

Cloud blushed and looked down while Yuffie snickered behind her hand. "Spike! Hah!"

The bell rang then, startling all three of them. Yuffie jumped to her feet and stood in front of Cloud, hauling him up as well. "Get to class and don't be late today. You don't want another detention today do you?"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before bouncing away cheerfully. Slowly, Cloud and Leon headed for their locker.

"Are you and Yuffie going out or something?" Leon inquired.

"What? No way!" Cloud yelped, appalled by the thought of dating a girl.

"No need to get all defensive. Let me try and open the locker this time," Leon said as they reached the locker.

Cloud watched with a small smirk as Leon tried and failed three times to open the locker. Then he shoved Leon aside and opened it in a matter of seconds. Leon glowered at him before grabbing two binders out. Cloud yanked out three instead as well as a thick journal.

"You might want to grab the binders for your first three classes, just as a heads up," Cloud told him.

Leon nodded and pulled out another one and together they started walking to the top floor of the school for Calculus.

"So what's the journal for?" Leon asked.

"Nothing," Cloud muttered.

"Yeah sure. Can I read what's in it?"

"No way."

"Why not?" Leon demanded as they walked into the classroom.

"Because I don't let people read my writing, that's why," Cloud answered as he sat down in the back row.

Leon sat down next to him.

"Fine then," Leon muttered.

Class started but instead of paying attention Cloud flipped opened the notebook and began writing. Leon tried to sneak a look at the writing but Cloud glared at him and turned away from him. Twenty minutes into class the teacher, Mr. Nep noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"Cloud. Will you pay attention in class?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"I already know how to do it," Cloud mumbled without looking up.

Mr. Nep's expression darkened. "Well prove it. Come up here and do the problem."

Cloud sighed while Leon's eyes widened in surprise. The problem on the bored was extremely complex and he hardly understood it at all. Cloud snatched the chalk from the teacher and quickly began scrawling across the bored with it. After a minute or so he dropped the chalk into Mr. Nep's hand and sauntered back to his desk.

Mr. Nep stared at the board and realized that Cloud had indeed done it perfectly. Leon gaped at him but Cloud wasn't paying attention. He was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

The rest of class went by with no unusual events after that and when the bell rang Cloud got to his feet with Leon.

"That was amazing in class," Leon complimented.

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled as a blush crept up his neck.

"You think you could tutor me after school or something?" Leon inquired.

Cloud felt the blush engulf his face at the thought of being alone with Leon and quickly ducked his head down to hide it.

"My mom won't let me. No one's allowed at our house and I'm not allowed to go to someone's house either," Cloud answered.

"So we go to the coffee shop instead. How 'bout after school today?" Leon asked.

"Maybe. We'll have to stop at my house first but you can't come in alright?" Cloud warned.

"Yeah, that's cool."

Cloud sighed. _This is not a good idea._

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

After school, after Leon had called his parents, the pair set out for Cloud's house. Cloud was rather ashamed of his shack of a house though he tried not to show it. He ordered Leon to stay out on the driveway as he walked inside, stepping over a broken bottle gingerly. The house was dark and he slowly made his way down the hall to his mom's room. He opened the door quietly, hoping that she wouldn't be angry enough to slap him for waking her up.

"Mom," he called softly.

"What is it?" she grumbled.

"I'm helping a kid with tutoring. Be back late."

"Whatever. Just get out of my house!" she growled.

Cloud quickly shut the door and was glad he did when he heard something shatter on the other side. He left the house, locking the door behind him before walking towards Leon.

"Let's go," he mumbled.

"You okay?" Leon asked quietly as he followed Cloud.

"Yeah, fine. Tired is all," Cloud said with a weak smile.

But he wasn't, of course. Just seeing his mom bought back painful flash backs of the night before. Unconsciously, he probed his rib cage, wincing as he felt the bruise there. Leon noticed this movement but decided not to ask, figuring the blond would just dodge the question and then go silent again.

"So…do you think I'll ever get to read your stories?" Leon asked.

"Nope," Cloud answered truthfully. "No one reads them."

"I still don't get why not," Leon told him as they entered the busy downtown area of the city.

"I just…my writing is private okay," Cloud muttered.

"Fine, fine," Leon said as Cloud led him into a small, quaint coffee shop.

As soon as they entered Cloud was glomped roughly by a red head with emerald eyes.

"Spike! I missed you!" the red head cried.

"Get off me Reno," Cloud growled, shoving him away.

Reno pouted and sat down in the nearest chair. "Well sorry! You've haven't been here in ages and I was getting kind of bored."

"Well that's your problem. Now will you kindly make your exit," Cloud sighed.

"Fine. But call me later. We have a lot to catching up to do," Reno said, looking over at Leon to tell Cloud just what he wanted to catch up on.

Reno was the only person besides Yuffie who knew about Cloud and even though he wasn't that close of a friend as he thought he was, Cloud was happy he knew the guy. Frankly, he was able to brighten up any situation.

"You want any coffee?" he asked as he started to head back behind the counter.

"Sure," Cloud called back as he and Leon sat down.

"Cool. It's on the house 'k?" Reno called back to him.

Cloud didn't respond, instead he hauled out his Calculus binder and ordered Leon to do the same.

"I don't like that teacher," Leon grumbled. "He gave us so much homework."

"You'll get used to it. Now what is it that you have so much trouble with?"

For the next hour or so, after Reno had given Cloud his coffee, Cloud helped Leon with their huge amount of homework. By the end of it Leon was at the end of his patience.

"I seriously don't get how you catch on so quickly and remember all of this!" he moaned, letting his head thump against the table.

Cloud sighed. "Look at it this way. You're done with your homework."

"Yeah. I guess. Hey, wanna hang out at my house?" Leon wondered, turning his head so he could look over at him.

Cloud shrugged, trying to keep his cool. _No,_ his mind said. _Bad idea._ "Sounds cool I guess."

_Wish my mouth would say what I want it too,_ Cloud thought as Leon sat up.

"Sweet."

He shoved his things into his backpack and Cloud followed his example. As they exited Reno called out a reminder to call him and fill him in on the past days events.

"So…where do you live?" Cloud asked as Leon confidently led him down the street.

"Rich area. No offense or anything," Leon told him.

"None taken," Cloud muttered as he looked at the ground.

"You watch anime?" Leon wondered.

Cloud looked up in surprise. "Yeah. Why?"  
Leon grinned. "You ever heard of D.N. Angel?"

"No…" Cloud trailed off with a frown.

"Then I need to educate you on the best anime ever invented."

"Right…" Cloud trailed off again. "I'm afraid I have to differ."

"Really now?" Leon mused. "And which do you think is the best?"

"Bleach of course," Cloud answered, sensing a fun debate ahead.

"That anime sucks. Too many fillers."

"Well I heard your anime only has twenty six episodes."

"Yours would have the same amount if you took out all of the fillers," Leon countered.

"Would not. Besides, mine has better character development."

"No it doesn't! There are too many characters to get a feel for any of them!"

"No way. All of the characters are carefully developed which is more than you can say. You're anime is so short it doesn't have enough time for decent character development!"

And that's how it continued all the way to Leon's house. Cloud was shocked when he laid eyes on the house. It was two stories high with a huge staircase leading up to a huge white door with a brass handle.

"Don't just stand there. Come on," Leon said, dragging the stunned blond into the house.

The floor was white marble with a grand staircase leading to the top floor. Leon kicked his shoes off and motioned for Cloud to do the same. Cloud walked slowly, feeling out of place in the huge building. Leon led him into the nearest room to the left of the entrance. It was a large room with two white sofas and a white recliner. The floor was like snow.

"Take a seat and I'll set it up," Leon told him as he walked over to the television.

Cloud sat down in the nearest sofa and scanned the shelf with the rack of D.V.D s. His eyes carefully picked out the titles of the animes. _Naruto, Inuyasha, Scryed, Wolf's Rain, Trigun, Noir, NANA…_

"You watch NANA?" Cloud snickered.

Leon rounded on him, storm eyes narrowing. "Yeah what about it?"

"It's just…that's a really girly anime," Cloud muttered.

"So what? It's good," Leon said, turning back around as he finished putting the D.V.D in.

He joined Cloud on the couch and hit the on button. As the anime started Cloud focused intently on it so that he could ignore the burning sensation to just reach out and hug Leon. It was rather interesting and Cloud felt sort of bad for saying it wasn't a good anime. They were on episode fifteen when Cloud glanced at his watch.

"Oh crap," he muttered. It was nine. His mom was going to be pissed.

"What is it?" Leon murmured.

"I gotta go. My mom is going to be so mad and I-"

Cloud broke off as he thought about what might happen. He was a senior and high school and he was afraid of his mom and her vicious beatings. He was afraid of her fiery expression, her disapproval, her hate.

"Cloud are you okay?" Leon asked in concern as he watched a look of utter horror cross Cloud's expression.

"I'm fine. Gotta go."

Cloud stood up abruptly and Leon stopped the show before getting up after him and walking with him to the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leon inquired as the blond hurriedly pulled on his shoes and slung his backpack on.

"Yeah."

Cloud whipped out his cell phone and exited the house, slumping down on the other side of the door. With shaking fingers he dialed Reno's number.

"Sup Spike. How's it going?" came Reno's voice.

Leon listened carefully from the other side.

"Reno…I'm afraid to go home," Cloud said quietly.

"What?"

"My mom…she's gonna be angry," Cloud whimpered.

"Come to the coffee shop okay Cloud?" Reno sighed.

"Okay," Cloud whispered as he slowly hung up.

After several seconds he pulled himself off the porch and walked away. Leon sighed. _What are you so scared about?_

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

By the time they got to Reno's house Cloud was close to shattering into a million pieces. Thinking about his mom had sent him into a series of flashbacks so violent they seemed to shred his mind apart with every passing second. Reno forced him to sit down on the couch and Cloud obeyed without thinking at all.

"She's not going to hurt you here Cloud," Reno told him as he hugged the broken teen.

Cloud shuddered violently as his mind was assaulted by another round of flashbacks. "She hates me," he whispered.

"No one hates you Cloud. Now stop thinking about her and tell me about this new kid."

Cloud didn't say anything at first, lightly tangling his fingers in Reno's red hair. "He's gorgeous."

"Keep talking about him," Reno urged, desperate to keep Cloud's mind off his mom.

"He's so nice and kind. I just…"

Cloud broke off and buried his face in Reno's neck. Personally, Reno hated it when Cloud broke down. It hurt him to see his blond haired friend so close to breaking.

"What's his name?" Reno asked.

"Leon."

"What is he interested in?"

"Don't really know…" Cloud trailed off and Reno could practically feel Cloud sinking into his personal hell.

"Hey. Stay with me buddy," Reno ordered, looking him in the eye.

Cloud's eyes were haunted and spaced out. His dead gaze frightened Reno and he quickly tried to think of something to pull Cloud back into reality.

"You're totally gonna bitch slap me for this," Reno muttered.

Then his lips were on Clouds, moving against them perfectly. When Cloud didn't move Reno yanked his hair, determined to wake him up. Reno wasn't shy about kissing guys. He was bi so he was perfectly okay with kissing Cloud. Cloud pulled away when he felt Reno tug on his hair.

"Reno…" Cloud trailed off.

"Sorry. You were looking all dead again so I did the first thing that came to mind."

"That was the first thing that came to mind?" Cloud said weakly.

"It worked didn't it!" Reno snapped.

"I guess I should thank you," Cloud mumbled. "Although I wish you had a different method."

"Sorry. I panicked."

"Come on Reno. You're twenty years old; you shouldn't be the one panicking," Cloud said, sighing as he slumped against him again.

"Why not? You're one of my best friends man. It scares me when you get like that."

"No need to panic anymore 'k Reno? What you did kind of snapped me out of it."

Cloud paused, but Reno guessed what he wasn't saying. "You still don't want to go home do you?"

Cloud shook his head and Reno got up off the couch.

"You can sleep here then. I'll get you something to wear."

Cloud nodded and stretched out, burying his face in the brown pillow. The pillow muffled the small sobs that wracked his body painfully. Reno returned, kneeling by his side and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Man, you're a mess," Reno muttered.

"Thanks," Cloud choked out, a small drip of sarcasm slipping into his broken voice.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Reno sighed. "Now go change."

He shoved a bundle of clothes into Cloud's arms. Cloud pulled himself off the couch and hauled his body into off the couch and hauled his body into Reno's bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror after yanked off his shirt. Bruises were scattered across a pale torso as well as several old scars. There was a big scar across his gut and he winced looking at it.

"Hey Cloud! You better not be going emo on me in there!" Reno called.

"I'm not," Cloud called back as he slipped into the sweat pants Reno provided him.

As he folded up his clothes and opened the door Reno gaped. Cloud flushed as Reno's eyes picked over every bruise and cut like an artist examined a painting.

"Shit man. Your mom did that to you?" he asked weakly.

Cloud nodded and went to move past him. Reno stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Cloud visibly flinched and Reno mentally cursed.

"Sorry man. You sure you'll be okay out there," he pointed to the couch. "Alone?"

Cloud didn't say anything. "Could you stay with me a bit?"

"Yeah. I really hate seeing you like this."

Reno led Cloud back out to the living room and shoved him down on the couch. Cloud curled up in one corner but Reno forced him to stretch out before jointing him. Cloud buried his face in Reno's chest.

"Just go to sleep," Reno murmured, tightly wrapping Cloud up in his embrace.

His eyes widened when he felt Cloud creep his hands up Reno's chest before entwining them tightly in his red locks. Reno was even more surprised when Cloud pressed even closer to Reno.

"Cloud?" he wondered softly.

"What?"

Reno shivered, feeling the blond's breath on his neck. He couldn't deny that he wasn't attracted to the blond. But he didn't want to do anything to break him further.

"What are you dong?" Reno asked shakily.

"Hug me closer."

"I don't want to hurt you," Reno said, thinking about his bruises.

"I won't break."

Reno stared at Cloud before pulling him even closer. Unable to help himself, he grabbed Cloud's chin and fastened his lips on Cloud's. _What the hell…?_ Cloud thought as Reno kissed him again tenderly. Slowly, as if in a daze, he reacted, kissing back.

_This is bad. This is very bad. I'm taking advantage of Cloud when I should be comforting him. Shit!_

"Reno…What the fuck?" Cloud panted when he drew away.

"Shit. I'm sorry Cloud," Reno panted back.

"Don't worry. It's fine."

Cloud tucked his face back into Reno's neck, sighing.

"Wow…you forgive people easily," Reno murmured.

"I only have a couple friends. If I don't forgive you I take the risk of losing you."

"I'm not going to ditch you after I did something like that," Reno told him, stroking the blonds hair softly.

Neither spoke and soon enough Cloud's breath evened out and Reno could feel him relax into sleep. _Good. The poor guy needs it._


End file.
